


Suddenly and Then All At Once

by Thenewmrsweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: Hermione is lonely, and works too much. Bill decides that age doesn't really matter...





	1. Chapter 1

"At this point Gin, I just need to get laid."

Hermione Granger was flopped down on the face of her best friends couch. Work had always taken up a good part of Hermione's life; she was the hardest worker anyone knew. While at Hogwarts she only dated one boy and that was because he had asked her to the Yule Ball, the rest of the…relationship, if you could even call it that, was through letters and a couple visits. Now that she was working in the real world, she was even busier. She had started working at the Ministry in the Department of Runes and Symbols.

She always had a passion for runes, and while searching for the horcruxes she realized that it was something that pushed her and was always different.

"Then, let's go out. There's a new bar in Diagon Alley, let's get Luna and head out for the night." The redhead always wanted to go out and drink; it was the only way the girls could get dressed up in the nice dresses they had bought thinking they could wear them to work. There wasn't much dressing up in the rune and symbols department or in the department of magical games and sports.

"I don't think I can tonight, I have a runes translation that needs to be done by the end of the week and it's a tricky one." The hardest ones were always the best. "I'm going to have to go here in a little bit and get started on it."

"Well at least we have a lovely dinner, and we really should plan a night out sometime soon."

"We will." Hermione answered hugging her friend. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With a pop she was gone, only to reappear in her own living room. The residential area in Diagon Alley was new and not many people knew about it yet, but it was nice. Hermione had rented a small one bedroom flat and decorated it mostly with bookcases. Each bookcase designated to a different area: one for her runes, symbols, potions, charms, transfiguration, and lastly for her light reading.

Pulling off the dress pants and sweater she had worn to work, Hermione pulled on the flannel pajama pants and an old tank top. She also put the kettle on the stove and let it boil before steeping her tea.

The shoulder bag next to the door held all of the folders Hermione had to work on for the week. Pulling out the green folder she placed it on the table and went to the runes bookshelf to get some books that might help her. It was going to be a long night for searching through the pages so she made a little nest on her couch and got comfortable.

* * *

 

Being a curse breaker at Gringott's was one of the best things Bill had done. He loved what he did, and he missed Egypt every day, but he was glad to be back in Britain.

Every week the Weasley family got together for family dinner at the Burrow, it was probably the thing he had missed the most. When he moved back, Bill stayed in his childhood room at the Burrow. His mum had spent three weeks coddling and over feeding her oldest son. Eventually Bill found his own place and moved, although he still kept in touch as well as seeing his family every week.

Now that he was back in Britain, Bill moved into a new office at Gringott's. They had expanded after the dragon smashed through the ceiling and it was better than ever. At first, the bank had taken a hit, but after a few years the public had grown back in favor with the bank. Bill was still a curse breaker there, but worked on smaller and less harmful curses.

"Mr. Weasley," Monday morning Bill had been working on a rather easy curse from a vault in Scotland when his boss approached him. It was odd working for a goblin, but he had dealt with weirder things before. "I need you to go to the Ministry on Monday. The curse breaker department needs someone to sit in on a meeting with the department of runes and symbols to get more funding. There is a big project in China that is running out of money to fund it and we've found that sending a wizard goes over a lot smoother than sending a goblin."

"Of course, when should I be there?"

"Nine in the morning, it's in conference room L."

Bill made a note in his calendar and when back to his work. It was three o'clock, only two more hours until he left to go to the Burrow for dinner. Wednesday was the only night this week that worked with everyone's schedule.

Ron and Harry had a mission they had to leave for Thursday morning in Algeria hunting down another death eater, Ginny had a quidditch match to attend so she could write something or another on it for her job, Hermione had meetings late into Thursday, Percy was just Percy and would only agree to one night, while Fred and George were available most nights when the shop closed.

Finally, when five o'clock struck Bill shuffled to the floo and waited his turn to get to the Burrow. He was one of the first to arrive and greeted his parents warmly.

"Nice to see you mum, smells delicious." Placing a kiss on her cheek and setting his bag down he started to help set the table.

After a half hour everyone was there and dinner was placed in front of them. As always it was delicious.

"So, what does everyone have planned for the weekend?" Arthur was always curious about his children's lives, especially since there were all out of the Burrow.

"Hermione and I are going out for drinks with Luna!" Ginny piped up happily.

"George and I have a sale going on, hoping it'll bring in a lot of customers."

"Penelope and I are going on a short holiday to Spain."

"Classified." Ron and Harry both answered at the same time.

"What about you Bill?"

Bill never really did anything special on the weekend. Honestly, he was thinking of going to visit Charlie in Romania, but probably wouldn't be able to. "I have to prepare for a big meeting Monday morning."

"What's the meeting for?"

"Funding for a project in China. Apparently sending goblins to ask wizards for money hasn't been a great way of actually getting funding for projects."

The rest of dinner was filled with more small talk until everyone had to leave and get ready for work the next morning. Hermione stopped Bill out in the yard.

"I'll be at the meeting as well on Monday, I could maybe help you try and get that funding you need."

"Really? How?"

"If you have some time you could bring over the notes tomorrow night and we could go over them trying to find the best route to go."

"Sure, I'll see you then."

Bill was several years older, but Hermione was always much more mature than others her age. Not only that, but she had regained all the weight she lost fighting the war and was looking much healthier _and more beautiful_. Bill had never thought of his little brother's best friend in that way, but she had grown to be so good looking in the last few years. Her hair was longer and she had learned how to style it, her skin had become flawless and looked even better with the small amount of makeup she wore, the clothes she wore fit her very well and were not the same bookwormy and spinster clothes she wore at Hogwarts.

With a wave, Hermione disapparated followed shortly by Bill going to his own home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, at 4:45 Bill started putting away all his papers, except for the notes he needed for the meeting and headed towards the front door. He and Hermione agreed to meet at her flat after work which meant he could walk and enjoy the nice summer breeze.

He had made sure to wear a nice blue shirt and grey pants to work, the most dressed up he had been in a while. He had cut his ponytail off long ago and let his ear piercing close up, there was a difference between being able to dress how you wanted when you worked through the pyramids and tombs in Egypt, and sitting at a desk in the actual bank. But he still wanted to look good for Hermione.

When he finally got to her flat, Bill knocked on the door and was greeted in an equally dresses up Hermione. She was wearing a crimson dress and black high heels. Her hair was curled and hanging down her back with a section over her shoulder. She was beautiful.

"Come in! I was just making dinner. Would you like some?"

"If you're offering,"

Hermione laughed. "Of course, I forgot you're a Weasley. You must always be hungry."

"Guilty as charged. I'm just a little bit more well-mannered than my youngest brother." He had seen Ron eat, it was like an animal devouring its prey. He took the plate of pasta from Hermione and followed her to the living room.

"I figured we could just eat while talking if that's alright?"

"This is your home you know, you make the rules." Bill laughed helping her carry the rest of their things over to the coffee table and throwing a couple of pillows on the floor to sit on. "So I was thinking for the meeting…"

They ate quickly and talked for hours after. About the meeting, about their jobs, and about the Weasley family.

"We all really did think that you and Ron would get together." Bill confided, "What ever happened to that?"

Finishing the wine in her glass, Hermione refilled it. "I have an idea, we play twenty questions."

Bill filled his glass as well, polishing off the bottle. "I'm in, but what does the wine have to do with it?"

"I want to drink while we do this, and we have wine."

"Fair enough, I still stand by my Ron question."

"We fought too much. There was nothing that really made us relatable besides that fact that we were both friends with Harry." Hermione drank, she had decided to leave out the part about kissing Ron in the chamber of secrets. "What about you and Fleur?"

Bill and the half-Veela had dated seriously for a few years but they had mysteriously broken up. "She decided to move back to France with her parents and sister. I wasn't willing to relocate because I wanted to be near my family as well, so we started to argue more and more about it and ended up just deciding that it was better to split up." Thinking for a moment Bill looked more closely at Hermione Granger. She seemed less tense than when she was in a room full of people, something Bill was sure that she didn't enjoy very much. "What was your favorite memory of Hogwarts?"

"There were so many! How can you expect me to pick just one?" The brunette shifted while she thought and took off her heels. "There was the Yule Ball, which was a lot of fun up until the end. I was having a wonderful time and for once felt like the most beautiful girl in the room. And that included a group of Veelas."

"How could you not always feel that way?" The question had come out of Bill's mouth before he could filter it, luckily the red in his cheeks from drinking covered up most of the blush. "I mean look at you, you're brilliant and gorgeous to boot. Any bloke would be lucky to have you."

It was Hermione's turn to blush. She had always been modest in her looks, hiding behind her big curly hair and thick books. Now though, she was a grown woman and had learned how to make herself look well groomed daily. "Do you really think so?"

"I do. It's not difficult to see what kind of woman you've become, and while you were always intelligent I think you've finally found a way to see yourself as beautiful and it's making you more confident than ever. It's been showing a lot more." Bill smiled which made the scars on his cheeks wrinkle a bit.

"I think it's my question?" Hermione nodded taking another deep drink from her glass. "Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"No, I'm not. Are you?"

The pair smiled at each other, even giggled a bit at the almost childishness of their questions. "Not unless you count seeing goblins every day."

"I don't think that counts no." The joke made Hermione laugh and she was happy for it. There had been times where she didn't laugh for weeks on end, being back in a peaceful world made her happier than she could ever imagine but she still didn't laugh as often as she used to. "Do they ever hurt?"

The scars that Fenrir Greyback had left on Bill's face had made some people recoil from him at first, but eventually when the scars softened people stopped staring. There had been a war going on after all, people everywhere had scars.

"Not anymore. When it first happened they hurt any time I moved my mouth, smiling and talking became a problem. But now I barely notice. Do you have any scars?"

Not many people knew about what had happened at Malfoy Manor during the war, and Hermione had taken to wearing long sleeves whenever she could to hide it. Tonight though, she pulled her sleeve up to her elbow and leaned forward to show Bill the mark. "Bellatrix Lestrange tortured me after we had been captured. The cruciatus wasn't bad enough so she carved this into my arm as a constant reminder of what I am." Suddenly she felt very exposed and went to pull her sleeve back down.

Bill caught her hand before she could pull the fabric back down. "I didn't mean-"

"I know." Everyone had scars from the war, Hermione reminded herself every day. Not everyone was willing to share theirs with others, but others didn't have a choice. "I don't share this part of the war with many people, and I don't like the idea of knowing that others were hurt and killed, let alone myself at barely seventeen." Another swallow of wine drained Hermione's glass again. "But, I know that in having this done there were maybe tens or hundreds of people that were spared even for a little time. And that's the only thing that keeps me from being ashamed of it."

 _She always has been more mature for her age._ The fact that she was willing to accept the that she had been tortured and found the silver lining made her even more amazing in his eyes. "Will you let me clean the dishes?"

"I believe that was two questions in a row Bill, that's breaking the rules of the game." Glad that she was back to joking, Bill gave her a hand to help pick her up off the floor and carried the dishes to her kitchen.

"Then you can ask me two questions, and then it'll be balanced again."

Hermione thought for a while before hoisting herself up on the counter. Bill had forbidden her from helping him since she had cooked. "What's your favorite meal?"

"My mum's beef stew. The gravy is so thick, and I love to butter some bread and soak it in the stew before taking a bite."

"Do you have any tattoos?"

"These questions you're asking are making me wonder if you want me to ask you the same, Miss Granger."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes, I have a tattoo on my right shoulder blade. Mum doesn't know."

Honestly, Hermione was intrigued to see what it was of, and even more curious if Molly Weasley would be accepting of it or not.

"We will have to continue this game at a later time though, it's starting to get late and we both have work in the morning." Bill had finished the dishes and went back to the table to collect his things. "It was lovely spending time with you Hermione."

Turning the color of her dress when Bill kissed the back of her hand before leaving, Hermione stood there conflicted.

_Ginny is going to kill me._


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Bill had dinner with Hermione, they had only seen each other and the weekly dinners at the Burrow and the funding meeting (which went well thanks to Hermione's insight).

On that Friday afternoon Hermione received an owl in her office.

_Hermione,_

_It's my turn for a question._

_Will you meet me for a drink tonight?_

_-Bill_

Butterflies went wild in her stomach, and as Hermione responded she could feel her hand shaking with excitement.

_Bill,_

_Of course I will. Pick me up at 8?_

_-Hermione_

The rest of the afternoon seemed to drag on until finally it was time for ministry workers to end their day. Flooing straight to her apartment Hermione set to get ready for her drink with Bill. She took a shower and magically dried her hair, with another flick of her wrist it was curled in a perfect way to accentuate her face. She reserved this hairdo for when she went to bars with Ginny.

Taking a look in her closet she then decided on a pair of dark jeans and a light blue short sleeved shirt. The shirt had a vee-neck that went deeper than normal tee shirts, so Hermione added a diamond pendant. Finally pulling on her black pumps and grabbing a matching wristlet she was ready, and just in time as Bill was knocking on her door.

When Hermione opened the door to her flat she was happy to see Bill's eyes widen.

"You look great," he said leaning in and giving her a small kiss on her cheek. "I was worried I would be overdressed." He was in a black button down shirt with no tie and grey dress pants.

"I think you look dashing. Shall we go?"

The pair stepped into Diagon Alley and headed towards a new bar that had opened up recently. They found a small table in the corner and Bill went to get them a couple of drinks while Hermione looked at the appetizers.

"Hello love, mind if I buy you a drink?" The menu had been so interesting that Hermione hadn't noticed the oily sleezeball approach her. The man had such greasy hair he rivaled Snape with his shirt unbuttoned so far his chest hair was spilling out of it. "You look a bit thirsty."

"I'm fine thanks." Returning her attention back to the menu Hermione tried to ignore him, but this guy was persistent.

"I'd really like to buy you a drink gorgeous." This time the man reached up to touch Hermione's hair. "I think the famous Hermione Granger deserves it."

"She told you no, so maybe you should take the hint." Bill had returned with their drinks and was looking at the guy; Bill towered over him and after years of playing quidditch was much broader in the chest.

Finally, the man left but not without sending pointed looks their way for a few minutes until spotting another victim.

"Thanks for that."

"Well, I did ask you out for a drink. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly if I let someone else make you feel uncomfortable." They ordered a couple of appetizers and their menus disappeared. "I believe it's your turn to ask a question."

"What is this drink? It's fantastic!"

It wasn't what Bill had been expecting but he was glad she liked it. "It's a cherry vodka and cola. Delicious if I do say so myself, all though it's more of a muggle drink." He was glad that the questions weren't all sexual like most of the time this game was played. "Did you ever have any pets?"

"Well I had Crookshanks, and I did have a hamster growing up, his name was Pistachio. I carried him around in a little sock thing I knitted him." She smiled and bit her lower lip. "I know it sounds silly, but when he died I cried myself to sleep. He was the best little friend a girl could have."

"That's not silly at all. That sounds really sweet actually." They finished their drinks just in time for the appetizers to arrive and Bill ordered two more. "Have you ever travelled abroad?"

"I've been to France and Bulgaria on holidays, once with my parents and the other on my own. Not to mention the traveling Harry, Ron, and I did."

"You went to visit Viktor Krum?"

"Again with the double questions, you're really not good at this game are you?" Flirting with Bill was easy for Hermione. He was so laid back and Hermione felt comfortable with him. "Yes, to visit Viktor but only so he could show me around, we were just friends."

"You get to ask me two questions now since I flubbed it up."

It seemed as though Bill was a little put off by Hermione traveling all the way to Bulgaria to visit Viktor Krum. _He can't be_ _ **jealous**_ _can he?_ "Have you ever been to a professional quidditch match?"

"I did get to see Puddlemere United play a game once, Oliver Wood is their star keeper so he invited a bunch of people, someone couldn't go so Fred and George offered me the ticket."

"Do you miss playing?"

"I haven't really played much since Hogwarts. I play with my brothers some times, but it's gotten a bit lackluster since the twins will always bewitch one of the balls and Ginny is just amazing at being a chaser, so their team always wins. I do try to get out on my broom every once in a while though. Do you like flying?"

"Not particularly, I flew only when necessary and even then I was so frightened of falling!"

The night progressed with more questions and more drinks. The pair were making each other laugh and learning more and more about the other.

"Your turn Hermione."

Maybe she was feeling bold, or maybe she just decided she liked Bill enough to ask her next question. "Will you come back to my flat with me?"

Bill was taken aback, shocked really at how forward Hermione was. Not that he was complaining, he paid for their drinks and food, took her hand and walked back to the flat with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, Bill realized he wasn't at his house. Suddenly aware of his naked torso and warm lump next to him he woke up a bit more.

Hermione was curled up next to him, she was in a tank top that he could see, so it didn't seem as though anything had happened the night before. All the same, Bill lifted the sheets to see that he was still wearing his pants, and she was still in her jeans.

Wiggling his way out from under Hermione's arm, Bill went to the kitchen and started making tea and breakfast. A full breakfast would probably be too much for their stomachs to handle so he settled for toast, eggs, and beans. By the time it was done he brought it to the room and Hermione was looking at him from heavy lidded eyes.

"Good morning. I hope you don't mind, I made you breakfast."

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful." She reached for the mug of tea and drank it greedily. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, although I think I would have preferred to be in more comfortable pajamas." He hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on yet and was just sitting next to Hermione in his pants. "Do you remember much of last night?"

Red ran up Hermione's cheeks. "I remember asking you to come home with me. But not much after that."

"Well, considering we're still in our pants I think we can rule out shagging." He sipped his own tea. "I did have a really nice time with you last night, we should do it again sometime if you're interested?"

"Absolutely, I had a great time too."

"I should get going, I have some translations to work on. But I'll see you around?"

Hermione nodded and watched as Bill dressed himself and gave her a cheeky wink before letting himself out. She didn't have much work to catch up on over the weekend so she allowed herself a lazy morning eating the breakfast Bill made her and then went for a walk in the Alley.

Since the war ended Diagon Alley was booming with business again. Olivander's had reopened, Floran Fortescue's was crawling with children excited for a treat, and of course Weasley Wizard Wheeze's was still a smashing success. Hermione entered the outlandishly bright store and noticed that there were plenty of children looking at fun pranks to try out, along with some parents scanning the shelves as well.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure Hermione?" Fred and George appeared at her side in their magenta robes. "Here to see our success and grovel at our feet for forgiveness? You did give us many detentions you know."

The twins had never failed to make Hermione laugh, even at Hogwarts they had been the source of a lot of amusement and she respected them for following their dream. "I'm sure I did, but you'll get no groveling from me today. What kind of treats do you have that I could use to turn Ginny's hair a different color or something?"

After a few moments of going over the options she had Hermione finally went with a chewing gum that would make Ginny's hair change colors every half hour for six hours. She planned on using it the next time they went out to the bar or club.

"So Granger, are you taking anyone to the annual 'We-Defeated-Evil-Ball' in a couple of weeks? You know we all have to be there, and they're itching for us to bring a date."

The twins were trying to change the subject from Hermione paying for her purchase, but she just went behind the counter and put the money into the register herself. "I hadn't really thought about it. You know how much I hate this thing anyway."

It had been three years since the final battle at Hogwarts, and the Ministry had decided as an ongoing effort to celebrate the triumph that every year on the anniversary they would hold a ball and the most prolific people would be expected to be there. The first year Harry, Ron, and Hermione had simply all just gone together as a group, but the next year Harry took Ginny and Ron took Luna. Hermione had been left alone to deal with the young guys wanting to bed her because she was famous.

 _I wonder if Bill would go with me if I asked…_ Letting her thoughts trail, Hermione scrunched up her face forgetting completely that she was in public and with the twins.

"Hermione? Are you still with us here?"

"Sorry, what?"

"We were saying that if you don't end up having a date, then we know someone who might be interested."

"I'm not going to be set up by you two, something about that just seems like a bad idea."

Pouting the boys decided she was probably right. "But then who will you bring? You remember how much you hated last year being alone with no one to save you."

"I guess I'll just have to find someone then."

After a little bit more of catching up the store got progressively busier so Hermione said her good byes and walked back to her flat. Curling up on her couch with a book she tried not to think any more about the Ministry ball and more on the weekly Weasley dinner tomorrow.

* * *

 

"Hermione dear, Arthur says that you haven't sent back you reply for the Annual Ball, it's in a few weeks you'll want to send it in as soon as possible!." Molly was always tottering about trying to set up the children with one person or another, she had lost Harry and Ginny to each other, and Ron to Luna, which meant that Hermione was left.

"I'll make sure to send it in this week, I promise."

"Will you be taking anyone?" She had prepared for the question but didn't know what to tell Molly.

_Yes, I'll be taking your eldest son. The one who is several years older than me and who I've been secretly dating. Also, he slept in my bed last night._

"I'm not sure yet."

Most of the Weasley's were coming in and out of the kitchen at that point and had heard most of the conversation. But they all started listening when Molly all but yelled, "Are you dating someone, Hermione? Oh that would be lovely! Who is he and when can we meet him?"

Bill had walked in at that moment and felt as though everyone's eyes were on him. Of course they were actually looking at Hermione, but he couldn't help but feel isolated.

"Molly, calm down. I've only been on one date with this guy, I don't even know what it is yet. Let alone if I can ask him to such a public event with me."

"Well why don't you just go with one of us then?" Bill piped up; it was the perfect opportunity to get to spend time with Hermione in front of everyone but not to be public with whatever it was they were. "I'm not going with anyone either, I'd be glad to accompany you."

"That sounds nice, thanks Bill." Hermione smiled as he winked and started helping his mum set the table for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

In the weeks leading up to the Ministry Ball, Bill and Hermione barely saw each other. With the exception of the weekly dinners and one night out for drinks, they only wrote to each other.

Finally, the night she had been dreading was here and Hermione left work to go get ready.

The grey dress she had picked out was hanging in her closet, still in the plastic. It was knee length and had no sleeves, it was held up on one shoulder making it both elegant and sexy. She had wanted something that would make her look like she wasn't trying too hard or that showed too much skin, but also wanted something to look nice for Bill.

Her hair went up in a classic up do and she wore the same diamond stud earrings that she had for the past two years along with a white gold bracelet with gems the color of Gryffindor House. She was putting the final touches on her make up when there was a knock at her door.

Doing a final check in the mirror, Hermione pulled on her black stiletto heels and walked towards the door. Bill was standing there looking as marvelous as ever. His black suit made him look very _very_ handsome and the bouquet of calla lilies in his hand made Hermione heart melt.

"I know these are your favorite." He said entering the flat and finding a vase to put them in. "I thought it would be nice to bring you some before our big public appearance."

Hermione winced a bit. "They want me to make a speech this year. About how to war 'changed us all, and how we should move on from the terror into generations of peace'."

Bill laughed. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Watching as Hermione made a face that said 'I know,' before packing up the note cards she had written her speech on into her wristlet and they headed out.

There were plenty of people already waiting at the ball, reporters were outside getting snippets from guests arriving. When Bill and Hermione apparated in front of the building the reporters went crazy trying to get an interview from them.

"Miss Granger! Barnable Snill from the Daily Prophet, you look lovely this evening."

"Thank you Mr. Snill."

"I see you're with Bill Weasley this evening, are you two an item?"

"Bill and I didn't have dates for this evening so we decided to come together so neither of us would be alone. As you know the Weasley's have been great friends over the years."

That seemed to satiate most of the reporters up front and the pair smiled as Bill placed a protective hand on the small of her back and led her towards the door. They waved at others as they passed and Hermione was even asked for her autograph by a young witch.

When they finally entered the hall, they realized there was a silencing charm on the door and inside was much quieter than outside. But when they entered the actual room they were greeted by a round of applause, led by Harry and Ron.

"Ladies and gentleman, Hermione Granger has arrived, without her we surely would not be celebrating today!" The boys made their way over to an overly embarrassed Hermione and gave her a hug.

"They want a picture of the three of us, and then one of each and our dates."

Nodding and following the boys towards the photographers, Bill went to quickly greet his parents before returning and having his picture taken with Hermione several times. He snuck a look at her and noticed that she was smiling but looked like she was already not having a good time.

"Alright, last picture we need is of Harry, Hermione, and the entire Weasley family."

A group of red-heads made their way towards them and all situated for the picture. When it was finally over they took their seats and dinner was served. After everyone had eaten a screen was brought up and a slideshow of pictures started playing or those who had lost their lives during the war.

Harry took the stage and stood at the podium like he did every year.

"So much was lost over the years we battled Voldemort, so many loved ones and so many memories gone. I always thought that I was just an ordinary kid, but I learned very quickly that was wrong. I learned that I would turn into a strong individual with even stronger friends. My friends were loyal, and fierce, and some of the most intelligent people I have ever known. Without all of them, I would not be standing here today. I lost my parents without even knowing them as some others did, but some lost loved ones they had known for years and come to love for who they were and it is those people who stayed the strongest throughout. Hermione Granger is one of those people and it is my pleasure to introduce her to you now."

Everyone applauded as Hermione made her way to the stage, notecards in hand. She waited for the clapping to die down and stood in front of everyone for a moment before beginning to speak.

"I was born to a muggle family, lived in a muggle home, and went to a muggle school. It was all I knew for the first ten years of my life and little did I know that everything would change when I turned eleven. I met some of my best friends, caused so much trouble at times that I was frightened of being expelled or killed." Harry and Ron laughed at her own quote from their first year. "However, I also found myself. I never thought that I would be an inspiration for anyone, and while I'm glad that I can be a role model for young witches and wizards it is still something that I am struggling with." She looked across the faces in the room and locked eyes with Bill. "I've learned recently that although we went through hell we should not hide what we did because we are ashamed of it. I was tortured, and maimed, scarred forever by having it etched on my skin. But I am not ashamed of it because that is who I am. I am extraordinary and it has taken me years to find that. With the help of those who love and care for me finally, I have come to terms with myself and I am happier than ever. Voldemort is never coming back, and while his followers are still out there trying to find themselves a new wizard to follow, we are here happy and safe. We have won the war, and we are starting to rebuild. There is nothing that can stop us from a world of acceptance and happiness in the world."

The applause in the room was deafening. Mrs. Weasley was crying along with Ginny, everyone was standing and the bulbs from the photographers were flashing. When Hermione made it back to her seat the Weasley's all hugged her and murmured words of encouragement in her ear. Bill pulled her seat out for her and leaned down to whisper.

"That was amazing." The pair smiled at each other and Hemione let out a small laugh. "I bet that speech with be published in every wizarding paper and magazine."

The rest of the night went fabulously. Everyone danced and almost everyone thanked Hermione for her speech. There were more pictures and more interviews, Hermione explained what had happened at Malfoy Manor and with Bellatrix Lestrange, she showed her arm and then excused herself for a dance with Bill.

At the end of the night when everyone else had left, Bill and Hermione were still sitting at their table drinking the elf wine.

"I think it's best that we go, they're starting to clean everything up." Bill offered his arm and they walked to the apparition point leaving the ball with a soft pop and showing up at Hermione's flat once more. "I hope this year wasn't as bad as the others were."

"It was, thanks to you. I had a wonderful time Bill."

Bill smiled and leaned in slowly placing his lips softly on Hermione's. The kiss was soft as first, but eventually became more passionate. Bill placed a hand on her slim waist and another at the nape of her neck bringing their bodies closer. Hermione responded with equal fervor but broke the kiss a moment later.

"Come in?"

They were a little less than drunk, but stumbled around the flat pulling their clothes off for one another. Hermione unzipped her dress and let it drop showing a black bustier and matching panties, she had kept her stilettos on which drover Bill crazy. He stopped unbuttoning his shirt and picked her up to carry her to the bedroom, kissing her the entire way.

It wasn't a first time for either of them, but it was just as clumsy. They were finally undressed and Bill was kissing Hermione everywhere, paying special attention to her neck, then nipples, then thighs. She was raking her nails across Bill's back and head softly, aching for him to stop teasing her.

Bill hovered over top of Hermione, his elbows on either side of her shoulders, and kissed her lightly. She whimpered a tiny bit as he pushed inside of her (making his pride swell just a little bit) and he stilled letting her body acclimate. When she started bucking her hips gently Bill knew she was alright and started rocking his own slowly. Letting one hand move to her breast, Bill started working the already hardened nipple. 

"Please..." She moaned into his shoulder urging him to go faster. "Please Bill. I'm so close." 

All the foreplay had made Hermione's body completely on edge, and she was aching, already on the edge of her orgasm. Reaching between their bodies, Bill used his thumb to circle her clit and she responded immediately. Hermione's breathing got faster and her fingers dug into Bill's skin, but when her back arched he almost had to stop. "Merlin you're so tight." He moaned as her walls contracted around him. Bill sped back up causing her to cry out. "I'm not gonna last much longer."

"Bill..." It was all he needed, to hear her say his name and he came undone. 

They laid in Hermione's bed gasping for air and covered in sweat.

"Water?" Hermione offered, still only being able to say one word at a time. Bill nodded and she went to the kitchen, returning a few moments later with two glasses. "That was..."

"Yeah." He said chuckling and pulling her to his side.

After a while the pair fell asleep together, with Hermione's head on Bill's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Bill woke up with his arm around something soft and warm. Snuggling towards it he breathed in the scent of strawberries and realized the sun was shining. Hermione started waking up, and realizing that she was still in bed with Bill she turned over onto her other side.

"Good morning."

Bill placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Good afternoon I think, we've slept in late."

"What time is it?!" Hermione jumped out of bed not aware she was still naked. "Molly is going to be so cross if we're late to dinner today."

"Then why don't we start getting ready? We can make it on time I'm sure." Bill's smile was wicked as he looked at Hermione. "Why don't we save time and shower together?"

Giggling she led her to the shower where they took their time cleaning each other as well as Bill pinning her against the wall for a quick round of shower sex.

"I'm not going to be able to be around you without blushing today am I?"

"Probably not," Bill said gathering his clothes and watching Hermione fix her hair. "But I'm sure I won't be able to stop smiling when I think of you."

That made Hermione's smiled widen. "I'll see you in a bit."

Bill apparated to Shell Cottage and put on fresh clothes and brushed his teeth before apparating back to the Burrow.

"Did Hermione make it back home safely last night dear? I noticed you both stayed later than us." Molly offered her son a mug of tea with a knowing smile.

"She did, and why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I know that look you have in your eye, don't deny it Bill." He had opened his mouth to argue but there really was no reason with his mother. "I'm not happy about the age difference you know but Hermione has always been much more mature than others her age."

Being the oldest his mother had always been less protective over him, especially as time went on and his brothers were born. Now as he was older Molly Weasley treated her son like the adult he was and especially now that he had cut his hair and gotten rid of that earring!

"She is very intelligent, and I think she's glad to have someone to finally talk to without having to dumb it down."

Molly's eyes brightened. "It was you she was talking about the other day wasn't it?"

Bill nodded. "I'm not sure she was ready for you to know, almost like she was afraid that you wouldn't be happy about it."

"Why wouldn't I be happy for her? She's a lovely girl, I raised you to be a wonderful man. I'm happy if she's happy."

Sipping their tea there was a short silence between the mother and son before Bill finally found his words. "She thinks of you as a mother you know, someone to look up to for help and advice. Maybe she thought that she would be disappointing you by dating your oldest son instead or your youngest like everyone thought she would."

"Darling, Hermione is not a normal girl. I believe she can make her own decisions and I trust that she will make herself happy. She is not dumb either, and she has been through enough to know that she will not stand for anything to go amiss. Make her happy Bill."

There were more pops from outside and most of the other Weasley children arrived simultaneously as well as Harry and Hermione. Molly stood and checked on dinner while everyone caught up in the sitting room, even playing a game of exploding snap until it was time to eat.

The table had always been packed with nine of them already, but adding Harry and Hermione made it a little more difficult to eat properly. Of course Bill didn't mind when Hermione took the seat across from him, she started running her foot up and down his leg only further distracting him from the delicious meal in front of him.

"You alright there Bill? Look like you're in pain." George, always the observant one had made everyone look up at Bill who then blushed terribly.

"I'm fine, never better actually."

No one noticed the small smirk Hermione allowed herself…except for Ginny of course.

"Tell me what happened." The youngest Weasley was very bossy and new when something was being withheld from her. "I know there's something and I know it has to do with a certain older brother of mine."

"That doesn't really narrow it down there Gin…"

"BILL! IT'S BILL NOW TELL ME!"

The outburst wouldn't have been heard outside of her room because of silencing charm on the door but it shocked Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you smiling at dinner when Bill was all flustered. Something happened didn't it? Did he kiss you?" Ginny was always excited at the prospect of Hermione dating someone.

There was no way that Ginny would have actually wanted to hear the full story Hermione decided. "Yes, he kissed me, when he took me back to my flat after the ball last night."

Ginny smiled. "I would have guessed Fred or George over you kissing Bill you know."

"I know, but I kind of like him Gin."

The young girl squealed. Excited for the fact that Hermione found someone she liked or something else she wasn't sure. Either way the crushing hug she received pushed any air left in her lungs out.

"I'm just so excited for you two!"

"Could you be excited enough to let me breathe?"

Bill, Charlie, and Arthur all sat in Arthurs workshop drinking an after dinner firewhisky.

"At least the ministry ball wasn't too bad this year," Arthur though out loud "No one got drunk and unruly like the last two years and the press wasn't too bad either.

"And none of us got accosted by others wanting dances!" Charlie had been excited to not have to deal with the girls throwing themselves at him, the Weasley fan club was finally slowing down and the second oldest son was able to just enjoy the party.

This was something Arthur had enjoyed doing with his sons once they had turned seventeen, it got them away from the chaos of the household and let them have the father-son conversations they needed. Ron had been too young and after the war Arthur was sure he couldn't enjoy it. Fred and George were always off on their own adventures trying to pull pranks, and Percy was too invested in his books to need his father. Charlie and Bill were the only ones and it turned out, they enjoyed it that way.

"I'm sure some of us enjoyed our dates though, right Bill?"

There was no way his mother had been able to spread the news to his father so quickly, but there was no telling. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"You and Hermione seemed to be having a wonderful time last night, it's nice to see her smiling and enjoying herself again." Silently, the men agreed. Hermione had been through enough during the war and there was no reason to let it follow her. "Her speech was so well written. It's almost as if she wanted everyone to know so she could finally let it go."

"I think it was." No one else but Harry and Ron had known about the torturing. Even when the three had shown up at Bill's cottage with a goblin, Olivander, and Luna he hadn't known. Just that Hermione was in bad shape. "It's been too long for her to keep the memories to herself."

"There's no reason to pretend around us Bill," Arthur said softly. "You don't have to hide your feelings around us. It's clear on your face."

Looking back and forth between their faces Bill realized he didn't have a choice. "Fine." Charlie and Arthur both whooped with excitement. "I like her, is that better?"

"We already knew you liked her we just needed to hear you admit it to yourself."

"The thing is, I already have admitted it to myself, so why are you doing this?"

Charlie drained his glass. "Because you're conflicted about it."

Maybe he had been conflicted at first, but it ended last night when she invited him into her flat. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm not conflicted about it."

"Then why keep it a secret?"

"Because we just started seeing each other and I didn't want her to deal with the entire family pestering her about it!" The Weasley's had all known Hermione since she was 11, but never as one of the sons girlfriends. "She's had enough of people hounding her with questions, she doesn't need it from any of us either."

The men all agreed, they wouldn't mention it until either of them were ready. And really, it was enough that they were both happy.


	7. Chapter 7

After everyone had started leaving and Hermione had said her good byes to everyone, Bill met Hermione outside and asked her to walk with him for a bit before leaving.

"What are you thinking?"

Hermione's question was simple and yet Bill felt like he couldn't explain it to her. "It's just that, I think you're amazing. One of the most intelligent people I've ever met, funny, great to be around, and fantastic in bed." Watching as she blushed a bit Bill went on. "I really like you Hermione, and I know that you don't want people to know or have the public in your business and I'm fine with that. I will take what we are as slowly as you want. I just know that I want it."

The animals could be heard over their silence. Bill had said his peace and was waiting for Hermione to say hers however long it would take her to finally speak. Eventually, and mainly because she didn't know what to say, she stood on her toes and planted a firm kiss against Bill's lips.

"I appreciate what you're saying, but I think we're a bit past the going slow part." With a wink she wrapped her arms around Bill's middle section. "I like you too Bill, I feel safe with you. Like I know that nothing will ever hurt me again and I know that you won't judge me in any way." Releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding Bill rubbing his hand along Hermione's back. "I like the way I feel around you."

"So I'll take this as a yes to dinner this week?"

Laughing, Hermione nodded. "Yes. For now I need to go get some sleep. Good night." With another good night kiss the pair stepped apart and disapparated.

Inside the Burrow Molly and Arthur were sitting in the kitchen together enjoying a cup of tea.

"How long do you think it will take before everyone else knows?" Molly wondered aloud.

"Well it's already us and Charlie, probably Ginny too. I don't think it will be too much longer."

The rest of the weekend went by quickly as Hermione was able to catch up on some reading she had meant to do, making a pot of tea and curling up on her couch she couldn't help her gaze moving back towards the flowers Bill had given her. Smiling to herself she shook her head and continued reading. She hadn't felt this way since the Yule Ball, there were butterflies in her stomach every time she thought of Bill and she could feel her face turn red at the thought of them in bed.

She had enjoyed it of course, but she was still reeling from the fact that it had actually happened.

Being in a relationship with Bill Weasley was something she had never expected to ever happen, in Hogwarts Hermione had admired him for being Head Boy and quidditch captain in the same year. Being able to juggle those responsibilities as well as all his classes was a lot of work, and now he was a hard worker doing something he loved while still maintaining a good relationship with his family. There wasn't much that didn't come in the Bill Weasley package.

Hermione's own parents had died in Australia after she had wiped their memories. They had been having a picnic and were both unknowingly bitten by a very venomous spider dying shortly after. It had been hard leaving a war to find out that instead of saving her parents she had sent them to their death, and it felt as though she was responsible. Ginny, of course, reminded her that she was only trying to help them and it was an accident.

The Weasley's were really all that she had left, they were her family and her support system. It only made sense that she would end up liking one of them. She just never thought it would be who she actually ended up falling for.

* * *

 

Shell Cottage was a relaxing place to live. The sound of the waves was soothing and the salt in the air reminded Bill that he was living on a beach and could pretend he was on holiday whenever he wanted.

It was a small cottage, but it was perfect for him. For one he hated cleaning so not having much space to actually clean was nice, but he also preferred the smaller living space. He didn't have as many bookshelves as Hermione did, instead there was really only one piled high with his textbooks from school and others he had picked up along the way.

Pictures and artifacts he had gotten in Egypt covered his walls and flat spaces, photographs of his family framed behind the couch. It was cozy, and that was how he liked it.

A small tapping at the window woke Bill on Monday morning as it always had, the Daily Prophet being delivered was his personal alarm clock. Depositing a knut into the satchel on the owls leg and giving him a treat he took the paper and made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. What he found on the front page surprised him.

_**Hermione Granger: Untold War Stories** _

_Hermione Granger, one third of the famous 'Golden Trio' made her first public speech at the annual Victory Ball held at the ministry on May 4. Not only was it Miss Granger's first speech, but also the first time she had indulged the public in telling a story of what happened to the group in their search to defeat Voldemort._

_It had been under speculation as to why, after the Battle of Hogwarts was over and the war ended, Miss Granger continued to wear long sleeves even on the hottest of days. Some though there were burns, marks of some kind, or scars. It turned out to be the latter, a scar from infamous deatheater Bellatrix Lestrange who had tortured Miss Granger for information which is still unknown. The word 'Mudblood' will be forever etched into her skin as Granger puts it, "a reminder of who I am." In her amazingly written speech, Hermione Granger notes that "…_ we should not hide what we did because we are ashamed of it." _and that she is glad that she could be an inspiration for young witches and wizards._

_Miss Granger looked lovely in her grey over the shoulder dress from Madame Malkin's shop and accompanied by Mr. Bill Weasley. The oldest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley and good family friend of Hermione._

_We at the Daily Prophet, as always, thank Miss Granger along with the others who sacrificed so much in the war. And we are so pleased to know that she is finally able to speak about the atrocities committed against herself and those like her. Her full speech can be found on page six along with speeches from other speakers of the night._

Below the article was a picture of Hermione and Bill together inside the ball posing for the cameras. She looked so happy.

Bill grabbed a piece of parchment as soon as he got to work and wrote a quick note to Hermione with the article attached.

_Told you so._

When Hermione arrived at work the next morning she was again met with applause. Although she didn't know why everyone was clapping for her, Hermione waved and made her way to the office waiting with all her paperwork.

Opening the door, she was greeted by a barrage of letters, the one sitting on top was from Bill.

"Have you read the article on you yet?" Lucy, one of the other women in the department walked in bringing coffee with her.

"Just finished. They make me out to be some sort of celebrity."

"I'm sorry, _do you know_ _who you are?"_

"Don't be ridiculous Lucy, I'm not a celebrity. I just happened to be friends with someone who was crazy enough to kill the most evil wizard in the world. And I was the smartest out of the three."

Lucy and Hermione had become fast friends when they started working in the department, sharing a cubicle at first before being promoted to head translators.

"Who are all the letters from?"

"Not sure, haven't gotten to them yet. I've only just opened the top one with a copy of the front page on it for me to read from Bill."

"Well then, I'll let you get to your fan mail." Lucy joked as she left the office.

Hermione grabbed the next letter in the pile and opened it.

After an hour or reading through the mail Hermione was satisfied with the reaction from her speech. There was only one bad letter in the bunch and it was from a known Voldemort supporter. She would have to worry about answering them all later though, there was work to do.

Never in a thousand years did Hermione ever think that she would have fan mail to write back to. Looking down at the letter Bill had sent her she smiled remembering how he had held her while taking the pictures.


	8. Chapter 8

The night of Bill and Hermione's dinner date had finally come. He had written a letter to her earlier in the day telling her to get dressed up for the occasion as he was taking her to a very nice restaurant.

As such, she spent a considerable amount of time going through the dresses she owned. Settling on a royal purple dress that clung to her figure and sat right on her shoulders with no sleeves, she was satisfied. Doing her hair and a slightly less curly fashion than she was wont to do for other nice occasions she straightened her hair and curled the front away from her face. Make up was done lightly on her face but she wore dark eyeliner and mascara with grey eye shadow in what was called a 'smokey eye' look. Pale pink lipstick went on next and finally with black chandelier earrings, diamond pendant necklace, and a white gold charm bracelet she was dressed.

Right on cue, as she was already walking out into the living room with her purse stuffing her wand and wallet inside, Bill knocked on the door. Her black stilettos were waiting by the door to be slipped on right as Bill knocked. Bill was rather tall and she was happy to get a few inches back by wearing the shoes.

"Well, you look absolutely stunning." Bill took a step inside and placed a light kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"You look rather smart yourself." He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt. "Where are we going tonight?"

"First, you should know that if you're uncomfortable with anything we do tonight let me know and we can come back for a quiet night at home." This only made Hermione's eyebrow rise. "Are you ok with being out in public with me?" Hermione nodded. "Take my arm."

Diapparating to an alleyway Bill placed Hermione's hand in the crook of his elbow and led her out into a bustling wizarding community. It was filled with a large center with one of two expensive looking shops with mansions as the backdrop. All the way to the left was a very large, and very crowded looking restaurant.

"This is The Charm, the best wizarding restaurant in Britain. On any given night there are serveral celebrities dining here." Reporters and photographers were posted outside behind a fence that could only be the spot designated by the restaurant to stay behind. "Tonight, it's you."

"Tonight, it's us." Correcting had always been something Hermione was good at.

The revere of their entrance had spurned the reporters to turn and stay yelling questions.

"Hermione, what's it like being the most famous witch of your generation?"

"Mr. Weasley, how did you get such a catch?"

"What are you two eating tonight?"

"How long have you been dating?"

The questions rang out one by one. Walking past the group towards the entrance the pair simply smiled, waved, and even posed for a picture or two. They knew not to answer any of the questions or else they might get misconstrued. It had been an unwritten rule in the Weasley family after they had taken Harry in all those years ago to never speak to the press in public.

Inside the restaurant was even more elegant and exquisite that the outside had looked. There were almost two hundred tables and most of them were filled. A waited showed them to their table but even on the way a few people stopped to shake Hermione's hand and congratulate her on her speech. Even Oliver Wood, star keeper for Puddlemere United stood from his seat and greeted them both warmly. He had known Bill for a short time at Hogwarts and of course knew Hermione through Harry. Shaking Bill's hand and kissing Hermione's cheek while also telling her how great she looked, he introduced them to his fiancée.

Finally making it to their table, Bill pulled a chair out for Hermione before taking his own seat. The waiter brought out a bottle of wine and started to fill their glasses.

"But we didn't order any wine." Hermione protested as the waited finished filling her glass.

"Compliments of Mr. Wood." Of course Oliver would have bought them wine. It was what he did.

Settling on what to eat the pair ordered their food and settled for companionable conversation.

"How was work?" Bill was always interested in Hermione's work, mainly because of all the runes she worked with. It was something he had a passion for and he was glad to have someone to speak to about it.

"It went well, I've received hundreds of owls since Saturday night and I haven't even responded to a quarter of them, let alone those that keep being delivered." Scoffing at the idea of getting fan mail, Hermione drank deeply from her glass.

"Sounds like you need an assistant."

"Doubt I'll get one just for fan mail Bill. It has nothing to do with work."

The lanky red head shrugged, "Maybe you could just ask for help sorting through them. I'm sure someone wouldn't mind helping."

"And who could that be?"

"Maybe it's a certain red head who happens to enjoy spending time with you, and would even help you read fan mail if it meant being with you for a little longer." The sultry look her earned from Hermione was work giving up a night or two of his time to help her. In truth, Bill would sit on the couch watching her read letters, she was so adorable when she concentrated and read.

Their food came and the rest of the night went smoothly. Now that they were seated no one but the waiter came to bother her, and when the check came Hermione instinctively reached for it. She hated having things paid for her just because.

Bill instead grabbed her hand and held it across the table. "You didn't really think I was going to ask you on a date and then expect you to pay for it right?" He asked softly. Pulling a few galleons out from his pocket he put them with the check and helped Hermione stand from her seat.

"Have I told you how much I love you in those shoes by the way?" The way her legs looked when she walked drove Bill wild, Hermione was already quite fit but the accentuation the heels gave her was outstanding.

"Well maybe I'll wear them for you more often." As they started to exit the restaurant Hermione winked. "Starting tonight."

It had been perfectly planned as Bill began to blush wildly right as the photographers realized they were leaving and began snapping more pictures.

And still, Hermione lived up to her promise. As soon as they arrived back as her flat she began undressing leaving only the black stilettos.

_**Weasley Charms Granger** _

_Bill Weasley and Hermione Granger were spotted out together again last night entering The Charm together for an intimate dinner together._

_The pair declined to answer any questions but did stop for some pictures before entering the restaurant where they were reunited with old friends like Oliver Wood and Parvati Patel._

_Weasley looked handsome as ever in a classic black suit, while Granger stunned in a purple number that looked great on her._

_Pictures of the couple below._

The front page of the Prophet once again showed pictures of Hermione and Bill in each other's arms posing together for the many reporters.

And once again Lucy made her way into Hermione's office with a sly smile plastered across her face.

"So much for wanting to stay out of the spotlight, yeah?"

It was true that Hermione had tried to best keep her personal life out of the limelight, which was exceptionally difficult after Harry defeated Voldemort, but she made it happen all the same.

"He took me out, we looked nice, I was happy."

"I can see that." Lucy produced a copy of Witch Weekly from under her arm. "Just by looking at how close you are to him, I could tell. You're falling for him."

"Whether or not I am doesn't make it any different. We enjoy each other's company and we have fun together. That's all that matters at this point."

Leaving the office, but forgetting her copy of Witch Weekly Lucy waggled her eyebrows from the doorway.

A tawny owl appeared at her window a few hours later with a letter from Bill.

_I see we're the talk of the town again. As we should be, you looked marvelous last night._

_And my knees are still jello._

_-Bill_

Blushing for his last comment Hermione folded the letter and placed it in her bag.

Maybe Lucy was right, but then again maybe Hermione had known all along.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of weeks after their dinner date, Hermione and Bill were still (almost) secretly seeing each other. Luckily for them, the Weasley family didn't really pay attention to the Daily Prophet after they had written awful article after article on Harry and Dumbledore.

Sitting at work Hermione heard a tapping at her window, recognizing the barn owl from Gringott's she smiled knowing it was a letter from Bill.

_Dinner at my place tonight? I'll make whatever you want._

_-Bill_

Writing a quick note back that she would meet him there at seven and that she loved pasta, Hermione continued on with her workload. She had emptied her box of work to do and by five o'clock was ready to leave the office. Catching Lucy on her way out the girls caught up a bit with each other.

Most of the Ministry workers read the Daily Prophet so they were aware of Hermione and Bill's budding relationship as well as having seen them at the Victory Ball. There had been a few whispers of the age difference, but anyone who knew Hermione Granger knew that she had always been mature for her age and to be challenged would need to date an older man.

Departing at the floo's, Hermione made her way back home to change out of the ministry robes and take a quick relaxing bath. Once her muscles were thoroughly stress-free Hermione emptied the tub of water and dried herself off.

She decided on a comfortable tee shirt and jeans for their impromptu date night and let her natural curls fall down her back. At seven she flooed to Shell Cottage and was met with an empty sitting room.

"Bill?"

The lights were on, she knew he was home but didn't see him downstairs. Deciding to reacquaint herself with the cottage she walked around looking at everything that had changed. Having appeared out of the fireplace she hadn't seen the famed pictures on the mantle at first.

There were a few, some she remembered. The picture of the Weasley family in Egypt visiting Bill over Christmas one year, a picture of him and Charlie when they were on the Gryffindor quidditch team together, and finally the picture of him and his parents. There were two new pictures though, the picture of he and Hermione at the Ministry Ball where he kept sneaking glances at her and the picture of them outside of The Charm. In both he was grinning happily.

"I thought they would be a nice addition." He had come down the stairs almost silently, surprising Hermione with his sudden appearance. "If you don't like them I can take them down."

"Of course not, we look so happy!"

They kissed and Bill led her into the kitchen where the pasta dish he made up for her was already set out. There were candles on the table and a small vase of flowers.

"How romantic."

They had only just sat down to dinner when the fire turned green again and the twins popped out into Bill's sitting room.

"Oh no you don't, go back to your shop." Hermione stayed put as Bill met his mischievous brothers.

"We're not even allowed to visit our oldest and most loving brother?" One of them asked.

"Not tonight no,"

"Do you have a girl over Billy?"

"Yes, I'm on a date and you're going to scare her away if you don't beat it."

Hermione only guess that the twins shared a look and smiled at their oldest brother. "Who is she?"

"I'm not telling just yet."

"Why not?"

"Because if she wanted the family to know she would have said."

"Does mum know?"

"Of course mum knows!"

"And she hasn't spilled it to the rest of us yet?"

"Apparently not, now leave."

There was a small scuffle as Bill yelled in frustration. Both Fred and George apparated only to reappear in the room Hermione was sitting in.

"Hello boys," For as calm as she was, Hermione was screaming inside. The rest of the wizarding world knew of her and Bill, so why was she so anxious for the rest of his family to find out?

Their faces only brightened as they realized that Hermione was actually sitting there at Bill's table. When Bill managed to make his way into the room, almost ashamed he had let them get away he shot an apologetic look to Hermione. She smiled softly and shook her head in response.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Did it start as being each other's plus one or before that?"

"I will be more than happy to tell you that story but could you let us finish eating please?"

"You know where we'll be." And with another pop they were gone.

"I'm so sorry; I should have known what they were going to do. Please don't hate me?" The last part was said jokingly as Bill took the small hands in his.

"It's fine Bill, I imagine the twins and Ron are the only ones who don't know by now anyway. And besides, even if you had kept them in the sitting room they would have seen the pictures when they got to the floo."

"Right, forgot about that."

They returned to eating their dinner with small conversation, it seemed that Bill was still embarrassed which only endeared Hermione more.

"Do you think it would be a bad thing to just come out to your family that we're a thing?"

"Well, I wasn't really going to do that until we classified what 'we' are. But if you're ready to do that we can. I'm not sure they would be satisfied with us just being a thing. They'll want details and a soppy love story."

Hermione had to laugh knowing that really it would be Ginny who wanted to soppy story, but the boys would be interested in how it came to happen. "Well it's a good thing we actually have a story and don't have to make one up."

After they had cleaned up the dishes and snogged for a bit on the couch the pair flooed to the Burrow where all of the Weasley's had suspiciously convened.

"We took the liberty of getting everyone here for you Bill." The twins were insufferable, their identical faces held smirks that couldn't be wiped away.

"Well, Hermione and I would like to let you all know that we have been seeing each other for a bit." Ginny squealed, even though she knew the news already she was excited that they were being open about it now.

"It started what that meeting I had to go to for Gringott's, she helped me prepare for it and then we decided to go out for drinks and get to know each other more. Then the Ministry Ball came up and we wanted to go together but since we had just started dating the week before we didn't want to make a big deal out of it, which is why we acted like it was just a favor to the other. It's been a short while but we wanted you all to know."

Ron and Harry sat next to each other with their mouths ajar. They were either too busy or too dense to really notice anything about Hermione's love life as they had always been. Percy it seemed had also already known from reading the Prophet, so really they were standing in front of Bill's family telling the twins, Ron, and Harry about their relationship. And their reactions were all similar.

Everyone had been slightly confused by the news, but everyone had respected their privacy (except for the twins and Ginny of course) and had let the news come out in its own time. Hermione was a war heroine and was bound to get publicity on what she was doing after the war. Bill was a member of the family who helped bring the Order of the Phoenix back to life and fought bravely in the war earning himself more than a few scars and being bitten by a werewolf. They were an odd pair.

"I guess, congrats?"

"Ronald Weasley you apologize and give your brother and best friend a proper congratulations!" Mrs. Weasley screeched only causing everyone to laugh. Ron had always been blunt on his confusion. Ron mumbled an apology and followed Harry to stand up and shake Bill's hand.

"I defeated Voldemort you know,"

"We were all aware of that Harry."

"Imagine what I can do to you if you hurt her." With a smirk Harry left Bill to gape after him only to be laughed at by Hermione who had taken a seat next to Ginny.

Everyone fell into their own groups playing wizard's chess or talking. It was a normal night in the Burrow, even if Bill and Hermione's date had been interrupted.

"I'll make it up to you, we can have another romantic night next week."

"That sounds perfect." Landing his lips on hers Bill helped Hermione close and side along apparated her back to Shell Cottage to finish out their night.


	10. Chapter 10

Months went by, the dates continued to happened, Bill and Hermione still sent owls to each other throughout the day, and Wesley family dinners were still as fun as ever.

Harry and Ron asked how things were going between them every once in a while, just to make sure that they didn't have to hex him. And Hermione was happy to report that there was no reason for them to get angry or defensive on her behalf.

Christmas was upon them, and being the first holiday Bill and Hermione would spend together as a couple they were very excited. They had planned to spend Christmas Eve together at Shell Cottage playing games, breaking out the crackers, and snuggling in front of the fire while Christmas Day would be spent at the Burrow with the rest of the family.

The snow was falling around them as they walked through Diagon Alley looking for last minute gifts. Bill was wearing his worn down Weasley sweater, blue with a red B imprinted on the chest. His wool jacket pulled on top of that with a scarf (also knitted by his mother) wrapped tightly around his neck. The boots he had on were also well worn, apparently the boots he had while working in Egypt. Hermione had a knitted hat pulled over her brown curls, a bright red coat on top of her striped sweater. A plaid scarf tied around her neck and chest.

It was too cold to hold hands, so Bill had his hands shoved deep in his coat pockets while Hermione's gloved hand rested on his arm. The cold turned Hermione's nose and cheeks red which made Bill laugh although he thought it was adorable.

"Who else do you need gifts for?"

"I need something for the twins, and Ginny. I figured I would just get the boys quidditch stuff and get Ginny a necklace or something."

"I'd say those are good gifts, the twins love quidditch jerseys."

Stepping into Quality Quidditch Supplies, Hermione found Fred and George each Puddlemere jersey's with Oliver Wood's name on the back. One was blue with silver writing and the other had opposite colors. Bill agreed that they would love them and she bought them right away.

It took a while to find the perfect necklace for Ginny, Hermione found some lovely jewelry for herself, but Ginny liked flashier jewelry than she did. Settling for a white gold necklace with several bright blue charms she knew it was the one Ginny would love.

There was also the matter of what to get Bill, she had no idea what he would like as a gift and he wasn't very open about things he wanted. Another thing that they had in common.

"Hey Hermione, I actually have to get your gift too and don't want you to see it until Christmas, so would you mind splitting up for a bit and meeting back up in a half an hour?"

"Perfect, I have to get something for you as well. Meet you later."

Bill waited until she had walked a bit down the Alley before running back into the jewelry store.

Hermione made her way to Flourish and Blott's, there was a new book that she wanted but also knew that she wanted to make sure he didn't see where she went.

Christmas Eve arrived and Bill was busy in the kitchen making cookies and cider for their night together. At eight o'clock at night Hermione arrived through the fireplace with a few parcels wrapped in colorful paper. Setting them under the tree she met the tall redhead in the kitchen.

She was wearing a floppy Santa hat that showed her Christmas spirit. Bill bent down to hug and kiss her.

"Happy Christmas Bill." She said happily into his chest. "I brought your gifts but I want to wait until midnight to open them, if that's ok."

"Of course it is, we have several hours to be together until then. I made us cookies."

And so their night began of Bill teaching Hermione how to play exploding snap which she won on her second try, they played wizards chess, and even went through a few muggle games that Hermione brought. When they played all the games they sipped on the cider Bill made and ate some of the cookies while sitting in front of the fire.

Bill checked the watch he was given for his seventeenth birthday from his parents. "It's almost midnight. Ready for the gifts?"

Running over to the tree he had set up in the corner they both grabbed the gifts they had for each other and returned to their place in front of the fire.

"Three..two..one. Go!"

They tore through the wrapping paper of the smaller gifts first. Hermione had gotten Bill a self-inking quill (because he always complained of running out of ink at work) and a quidditch jersey of his own. Bill got Hermione candies that she loved and her own framed photos of their night out at The Charm and the ball. In both photos the pair is smiling happily.

Agreeing to open what were deemed to be the most important gifts last Hermione and Bill pulled the last boxes towards them. Opening them Hermione found a velvet box with a necklace that she had loved while shopping for Ginny. A single pendant of sapphire set in white gold. Bill opened a box to a brand new watch.

"I know that it can't ever replace the one your parents gave you, but I figured you would like one to wear to business meetings."

"I love it, thank you so much."

They leaned across the ripped paper and kissed, the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. "Let me put the necklace on you." Bill murmured against her lips. Breaking away from each other Bill stood and grabbed the box. Removing the necklace and bringing it to Hermione's neck he waited for her to move the curls so he could clasp it.

Taking advantage of the free skin, Bill began kissing down her neck and shoulder. It was only the beginning of a wonderful night for the both of them.

Waking up early the next morning Bill and Hermione were still undressed. The sun falling across their eyes and waking them together causing them to stir and have Hermione bury her face into Bill's strong chest.

"Good morning, happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Hermione."

His heart was racing and he was afraid that she would feel it beating so quickly.

"I have something that I've wanted to say, now seems like the perfect time."

"Hmm?" Hermione was still nuzzled into him trying to get as much sleep as possible.

"Hermione, I love you."

That seemed to wake her up as she lifted her head to meet his and kissed him fiercely. "I love you too Bill."

The kiss caused his body to react and he took advantage of their nakedness.

Finally arriving at the Burrow an hour later, they were the last to get there. It was still early but the family wanted to have breakfast together before gifts. Depositing the rest of their gifts under the tree Bill and Hermione joined everyone else at the table.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" Bill announced loudly entering the room with a chorus of responses coming back to him at the same time. Molly ran over and hugged the both of them before ushering them into the open seats before serving the food.

Hermione was sitting next to Ginny who nudged her friend. "Is that a love bite on your neck?" The red head whispered causing Hermione to blush. "I'll glamor it."

Bill smiled from down the table realizing that Ginny had just seen the mark he accidentally left on Hermione's neck that morning. When they left her hair had been covering it so he thought they were safe, but not against his little sister.

Christmas breakfast went swiftly as everyone shoveled the food into their mouths so they could get to the presents sooner. After the dishes were all enchanted into the sink to clean themselves the children all ran into the sitting room finding spots to sit. Bill and Hermione sat next to each other on the floor next to the stairs.

Arthur distributed the gifts to each of the children and they all waited until the tree was bare again, shaking and weighing the gifts, trying to guess what they were in the meantime. Finally, they were able to open their gifts the boys tearing into the paper like animals while Hermione and Ginny laid each of the wrappings by the side.

"That is a lovely necklace by the way Hermione. Where did you get it?" Mrs. Weasley called across the room.

"It was a gift from Bill." Making Molly _ooh_ and _ahh_ at the adorableness of it all.

Everyone loved their gifts and Hermione received her first Weasley sweater along with the rest of the kids. She pulled it on immediately over her tee shirt.

"You know what I think?" Bill whispered into her ear watching all of his siblings play with their gifts. Hermione gave him a questioning look. "I think this is the best Christmas ever."

"I couldn't agree more." Their kiss caused everyone to yell that they were gross and to get a room. Hermione didn't care, she was the happiest she had been in a long time surrounded by the people she loved and the man who loved her.

"There's a quote I read from a muggle book recently where the character said that she fell in love like falling asleep. Suddenly, and then all at once. That's exactly how I feel about falling in love with you Bill Weasley."

Bill could only agree and kiss his girlfriend's forehead.


End file.
